


How Egg-citing!

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Easter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor visit a planet called Easter. The Doctor is annoyed by Clara's constant use of egg puns but he is soon forced to make some of his own if he wants to escape the giant Easter egg. Established relationship, Easter themed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Egg-citing!

The Doctor's POV

Clara emerged from the TARDIS corridors. She stood next to me as I pushed random buttons on the console, "Aren't you egg-cited?"

I turned my head to look at her in confusion, "Sorry... What?"

"It's Easter tomorrow! It's VERY egg-citing!"

"Egg... citing..." I started, "Seriously, love this is going to drive me crazy if you continue making these puns."

"Oh stop eggs-aggerating!" she wrapped her arms around me. (Like at the end of 'The Woman Who Lived'.) "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the planet called Easter." I replied as I put in the correct coordinates.

She giggled slightly, "There better not be any Daleggs. I don't want to be Easterminated." I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face, Clara squeezed me lightly, "You secretly love the egg jokes."

* * *

"You have got to be yolking..." Clara said as she tried to break free from the chains which were currently around her wrists and behind her back. Our ankles had also been chained.

"We're locked up... in a giant egg... and you're STILL making egg jokes?!" I questioned as I looked over at her.

Clara giggled, "They're smashing aren't they?" I groaned loudly in response. Clara's laughs started to die down, "No but on a serious note... I can't believe we're locked up in a giant egg." she sighed.

"Where's the sonic?" I asked.

"I think they put it in that Easter egg over there." Clara said as she motioned towards an egg in the corner of the room...egg?

"There are too many eggs. I can't think straight..." I sighed. Clara then smirked at me, "Wh-What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." she sighed.

I raised my eyebrow at her in confusion, "Come on. What have you done?" Clara slowly revealed her arms from behind her back... her chains had fallen off of her wrists, "How did you do that?" I questioned in shock.

"Magic." she whispered as she wiggled her fingers, "Learnt from the best." she said causing me to smile slightly.

"Can you please go and get the screwdriver to I can get out of these chains?"

"Well if you haven't noticed... my ankles are STILL chained together, babe." Clara stated.

I groaned, "Don't call me that."

"Why not, _babe?_ " she teased.

"It makes me cringe." I bit my lip. Clara laughed slightly, "Can't you just... scoot over to the screwdriver?" I suggested.

She nodded, "I can try." she started to slowly shuffle towards the Easter egg in the corner of the room with the help of her hands. She reached up onto the pedestal and picked up the Easter egg. She then unwrapped it and inside there was a chocolate egg, "Something tells me that I shouldn't eat this..." Clara muttered.

"Yeah, don't. It is highly poisonous to humans." I stated.

"Oh, thanks for telling me that now!" she complained. She cracked the chocolate egg and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. After pressing the button a few times to see if it still worked, the blue light finally illuminated the screwdriver. Clara then quickly unlocked the padlock on her chains before walking over towards me. She knelt down and pecked me on the lips. She then smirked, "You want me to unlock these chains, huh?"

"Yes. That would be helpful." I told her.

She then stood up and tossed the screwdriver into the air before catching it in her hand, "I'll let you go... but..."

"'But'?! But what?!" I exclaimed.

"Only if you make me laugh. By using egg jokes."

"You aren't serious." I said in disbelief.

"Dead serious." she smirked.

"Um... Okay... Fine. Knock Knock." I said quickly.

"Who's there?"

"Omelette."

"Omelette who?"

"Omelette smarter than you."

Clara shrugged, "I doubt that."

"Yeah. Can you unlock these chains now?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Another one."

I groaned, "What day do eggs hate the most? Fry-day." Clara shook her head once more, "What do you call a city of 20 million eggs? New Yolk City."

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Oh, really?" I started, "Well okay then... What's the difference between you and an egg?"

She gave me a questioning look, "What?"

"An egg gets laid and you don't."

She raised her eyebrow at me, "Oh?"

"Oh." I mimicked.

"Sounds like a threat."

"Might be." I smirked. She smiled before kneeling back down and unlocking the chains that were circling my wrists and ankles, "Thanks." I said. She kissed me on the cheek before we both stood up, "Right. Let's go back to the Tardis."

"Sounds good." she agreed as she handed me back the screwdriver, "I've had enough egg-citement for one day." I rolled my eyes in response before taking her hand in mine.

Once we reached the TARDIS, I put the coordinates in for Clara's flat, "Off we go."

"Where to?" Clara wondered.

"Back to your flat." I stated as we took off into the vortex.

She pouted, "Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you, love." I gave her a soft smile causing her to bite her lip. Her eyes shone with excitement... egg-citement? We exited the TARDIS and Clara gasped as she looked at the coffee table in front of her sofa. There was a giant white rabbit plush toy with a TARDIS blue bow around its neck. It was also hugging a heart. There was also a basket filled with twenty Easter eggs.

Clara wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her lips on mine, "I thought you didn't do romance." she smiled as she rested her head on my chest.

I shrugged, "Don't expect this to be a constant routine..."

She giggled, "You'll do something like this again. I know you will."


End file.
